


Calling For Help

by orphan_account



Category: Fonttale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate desicions, Big threats, Flowey you're evil, M/M, POV Sans, Sans Ran Away, They are amazing, This is by Specialminds, This is for you Specialminds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one universe, Sans asked for Papyrus's explanation... in another, he listened to Undyne and <em>ran</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Call From A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fonttale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482228) by [Specialminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialminds/pseuds/Specialminds). 



> Fonttale is not mine. It is by the amazing person listed several times in the tags, but just in case you didn't read them, GO CHECK OUT SPECIAL MINDS FOR THEIR STORY! IT IS AMAZING AND THEY DESERVE CREDIT AND LOVE FOR IT!

Sans smiled as he walked down to the docks. His favorite place in the entire Underground. The docks was always silent and he could take time to sit and think while cool water rushed over his feet. Sometimes he would go down there, simply to save the water from polluting monsters... those jerks want to expand the Dump. 

_At least there are some people willing to clean up after them. Heck, I bet Pap would love it down here, just as long as the water was clean... maybe I should bring him here sometime?_

Sans's thoughts were interrupted by his phone. It was ringing, with Undyne's face coming up. 

**"why's undyne calling me?"** Sans asked aloud flipping open his phone and answering. **"hi undyne what's up?"**

**"Sans? Oh thank Asgore you're alright!"** Undyne exclaimed into the speaker. 

**"uh... what? why wouldn't I be alive? other than the fact I have one hp."**

**"Papyrus is the Resort Killer! I thought he might've gone off to kill you or something! I'm just happy you're alright!"**

_... what? Pap, a killer? That makes no sense! Why would my brother kill innocent monsters? He can't even hurt a monster verbally._

**"how d'ya know undyne?"**

**"He TOLD me!"**

_Well, shit. If he told her... oh boy... I'm dead._ Sans thought looking around him and continuing walking, picking up his pace. 

**"w-where is he?"** Sans asked, slowly growing more and more nervous. 

**"We... we aren't sure. Make your way to my house, we can make sure you aren't hurt."** Undyne suggested. 

**"he's my brother, undyne. i can't just leave him in the dust!"** Sans was frightened, but he loved his brother to much to just run. 

**"Sans so help me, I will have guard personally pick you up and force you here if you don't come on your own."** But Sans wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the small flower that was grinning at him. It looked a bit freaky. 

**"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! My, my do you seem scared. Were you just talking with Undyne?"** Flowey asked. Sans began to shake as a vine was shot at him and threw his phone to the ground, **"Now, I'm not allowed to kill you. Papyrus doesn't want that, but he _does_ want to see you. Are you coming?"**

**"h-how do you know my b-brother?"** Sans asked. 

**"Sans? Sans are you there? Sans! Sans answer me!"** Undyne yelled through the receiver. 

**"Sorry, Undyne! Sans isn't available for questions. His little brother wants to see him!~"** Flowey called as more thorny vines came out of the ground. They all began to wrap around the small skeleton, none touching him, but giving him a warning. They began to wrap around Sans's arms and lift him off of the ground. 

**"u-undyne... _help_ "** Sans gasped as his phone was crushed by a stray vine. Flowey began to use his roots as legs and walked towards the Dump as Sans struggled. He pushed into a rock and there sat Papyrus, fiddling with a small bone and staring at the entrance. 

**"Ah, hello brother. Let him go Flowey."** Papyrus instructed, **"We need to chat Sans."**


	2. Chatting With A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't have a choice. He's being forced to listen to his psychopath of a brother talking about killing monsters, and then Flirting! He's growing more and more terrified of his brother, still not being told about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was rushed, yes. This chapter is rushed, probably. I'm bad.

Sans was dropped to his knees and heard steps coming towards him, as well as receding roots. He didn't dare look up, Pap might just scare him to death. Sans stole a small glance and immediately looked back down seeing his brother's smirk. Papyrus laughed and forced his chin up. 

**"Now, now brother. _Chin up._ "** Papyrus smiled as Sans flinched, **"You're safe with me brother. I won't kill you."**

 **"h-heh... didn't take you for m-making your... your own puns b-bro."**

Sans laughed nervously. 

**"Nyeh heh heh ha ha! I did make a pun, huh? Oh my, well brother. Just know you are safe here."** Papyrus promised looking up to Flowey, **"Take my phone and open the door in Snowdin. Don't let them know he's alive."**

**"Alrighty Papy! Bye bye Smiley!~"** Flowey laughed disappearing with Papyrus's phone. Papyrus looked back at Sans and laughed at his distressed expression. 

**"If they look for you, neither of us can leave this place. If they think you're dead, they'll think that I might be dead as well and we can wander when they're asleep."** The younger explained to the one on his knees. 

**"why?"**

 **"Why what?"**

 **

"why kill innocent monsters? why hurt them?" 

"None of them are innocent brother. They were all trying to hurt you or other weak monsters!" 

"pap i-" 

"They... they wanted to hurt you, and bunnies, and scientists, and the King, and... and..."

** Papyrus brought his older brother to his lap and held him tight. **"I'm not losing you brother. You are to special to me."**

**"pap, let me go. everything's fine. monsters are good, they wouldn't hurt others purposefully. what started this?"**

"Da...dad." 

**"how? what made you feel you needed to kill?"**

 **"Dad would threaten to kill you if I refused to do my tests or experiments quickly. He... he was my fortieth kill. I think you were about sixteen? Me... tenish?"**

Papyrus explained. 

**"forty kills in ten years? pap that's four kills a year average!"** Sans exclaimed pulling back from his brother to look him in the... orange glowing eyes. 

Papyrus just kept Sans in his lap, playing with him once in awhile with 'threatening' bones he would disperse before they hit the other. Sans would always flinch and bring up his hands like they would help. That only resulted in Papyrus finally putting his own hand in front of Sans's to stop a bone hitting him. Then Papyrus kissed his brother's skull as Flowey arrived. 

**"Phone destroyed?"**

 **"As much as I can get it."**

 **

"Decoy dust?" 

"Killed a rabbit creature. Shopkeeper I think? She kept saying something about needing to help her sister." 

"Well done my flowery friend."

** Papyrus smiled as Sans stiffened in his arms. Looking down, Papyrus saw an utter look of disgust on Sans's face. 

**"what happened to protecting weaker monsters from the bad? what happened to protecting bunnies? what happened to saving families? papyrus, that's just--"** Sans was interrupted by Papyrus forcing his teeth to his own. 

_Clank!_

Sans tried to get away, and was finally able to pull back AFTER Papyrus had stuck his tongue in Sans's jaw. As Papyrus began to laugh, Flowey gently helped Sans back up to his feet and went to close the door. 

**"Dirty brother sinner!"** The flower called back as the cave closed. The two were left in darkness, just a dim light from a few magic bones Papyrus sent to the side. Sans gulped and began to back up as his brother rose up and slowly walked over with a devilish smirk. 

**" _papyrus_ "** The older gasped as he was pushed to his back, topped by the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a cliffhanger because I want it age appropriate for younger viewers. If you don't know what happened with Sans and Papyrus in the dark... stay innocent. Just, stay innocent. If you do, read Flowey's last line and replace brother with skeleton. Yes, I am also a dirty skeleton sinner, but I think I have a better reason than some. Friends making me read this kind of stuff with no cliffhanger. Okay, bye!


	3. Running As Fast As Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opened and Sans bolted. Who knew he'd run into a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, big update, I'm gonna put it in the other stories as well, but I'm going to say this now so you all know.
> 
>  
> 
> This story, The Love Shape, and Cries of a Brother are the only stories I have much inspiration for. For Families Alike, One May Break and Finding Siblings And Craziness will currently be on hiatus until I can think up new material. Sorry if you've been waiting for either of those two! Now that that's done... onto the story!

Sans had had enough, he was now sitting on the opposite end of the cave from his brother without his hoodie. Papyrus had stolen that to draw him back over, though Sans refused to let it happen. The brothers hadn't talked since Flowey left, they had nothing to talk about. Now Sans was waiting for the flower to return so he could bolt out of there. His prayers were answered as the door opened. Sans got up and quickly ran past Flowey. Though Flowey made to grab him, Sans dodged and continued sprinting through Waterfall. 

**"Sans! Brother come back!"** Papyrus yelled running after the shorter. Sans ignored him and quickly turned a corner. 

**"Smiley, get back here! Don't make me have to knock you out!"** Flowey yelled through his above ground appearances. 

**"stay away from me! you're both filthy kidnappers and murderers!"** Sans yelled back at them running to another room. He didn't care where he was going, but turning a corner he wished he had listened to his brother as he came face to face with a human. 

**"Who're you?"** The kid spat reaching for a gun. 

**"sans. my name's sans, please don't kill me. i'm trying to get away from some bad monsters."** Sans pleaded putting his hands in the air. 

**"Like Comic Sans? The font?"** The kid laughed stiffening. 

**"comic sans? font? my name's just sans, and yeah i like telling jokes, but... listen you need to hide before my brother gets here."**

 **"Brother? You mean, you're running from your own brother?"**

**"yeah, now come on. you gotta hide."** Sans warned reaching to take the kid's hand. 

**"Don't touch me freak! I can still kill you!"**

 **"many people can. i only have one hp. are you gonna follow me or threaten to kill me more? because i think my brother might catch up soon."**

Sans frowned. 

**"Pff, fine. I'll follow you, but try anything and you'll die."** The kid warned. 

**"deal. what's your name?"**

 **"Carson."**

 **

"nice to meet ya carson. feel safer?" 

"Suuuuure, I tooooootally feel better."

** Carson said sarcastically. 

**"Sans! Sans where are you! Get back here brother!"** Came Papyrus's voice. 

**"c'mon. i know a place we can hide."**

Sans and Carson made their way to the Dump as quickly and quietly as they could. Sans's anxiety slowly began to rise as he noticed he was putting a human's life at stake to run from his brother, a kid no less. At least the kid was armed, one Atk may not be of much use against a monster with 680 HP. Maybe even more, and his ATK is 20. The two would be creamed in three swift moves. 

**"uh, hey carson? how old'er ya?"** Sans asked. 

**"Huh? Oh, twelve."** He responded simply. 

**"and what's your hp and atk?"**

 **"Uh... 20 and 20?"**

 **

"is that a lie?" 

"Nope."

** Carson lied quickly walking in front of Sans and grabbing the skeleton's arm. 

**"ow, easy kid."**

 **"Oh, sorry Sans. Didn't mean to hurt you. We just need to hurry up. I hear your brother."**

Carson replied loosening his hold and slowing. 

The two arrived in the dump and quickly ran to a large trash pile to hide behind. They heard footsteps and Sans listened for a voice. 

**"Find him. Search every pile."** Came a slightly gruff Undyne voice. 

**"Who's that?"** Carson whispered. 

**"u-undyne? she sounds so different."** Sans replied slowly peeking around the pile. He saw a person in guard's armor and lept out running up to the guardsman. Instead he was met with vines wrapping around him. 

**"Well done Flowey. I didn't think your plan would work, Undyne's voice is so hard to keep going."** Papyrus smiled turning to meet his fearful looking brother. 

**"Hey! Let 'im go!"** Carson yelled running out and bringing out his gun. 

**"A human? Sans you've been helping a human? You deserve another punishment!"** Papyrus exclaimed with a devilish smirk. Sans only began to struggle harder in the vines around him. 

**"Gosh, Papyrus. You're so disgusting."** Flowey yelled at him loosening the vines tauntingly. 

Carson frowned taking the safety off of his gun. 

**"Now Sans, are you ready to come back?"**

Sans muttered something under his breath as tears came to his sockets. 

**"What was that brother?"**

"i said... When did you become A KIDNAPPING MANIAC, PAPY!"

****Sans yelled as the tears began to flow.

**"C-capitals? Sans, calm down."** Papyrus soothed motioning for Flowey to release him. This time Sans landed on his feet and walked straight up to the taller brother. 

**"YOU'RE A STUPID EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! DO YOU THINK THAT DAD WOULD'VE EVER WANTED YOU LIKE THIS? DO YOU THINK HE WANTED YOU TO MURDER MONSTERS AND HUMANS?"** Sans yelled, his voice cracking through tears. 

**"YES! HE DID! HE WANTED ME TO MURDER ANY MONSTER THAT THREATENED MY FAMILY, THE KING, MYSELF, OR OUR CHANCES TO GET TO THE SURFACE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? TRYING TO KILL ANYONE LIKE THAT SANS? NO! YOU DON'T! ALL YOU KNOW IS HOW TO WORK IN A LAB!"** Papyrus retorted shoving Sans to the ground. 

Sans just stared wide eyed at his brother. Carson had already begun to back up, and Flowey had long since retreated. All Sans could do was stare, there had been a loud crack when he fell and his arm hurt really bad. He felt the warm marrow trickling down his arm, but couldn't move to hold it. He was stunned. Papyrus was quickly on one knee examining the arm. 

**"Sans, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Are you alright?"** Papyrus cried when Sans wouldn't react to any touches. Sans shook his head a bit and felt nauseous. 

**"Sans, oh my God. You only have one HP! What's gonna happen to him?"** Carson asked sliding on his knees and taking off his vest to put over the cracked bones. 

**"I... I-I... I don't.... I... I don't know."** Papyrus had begun to cry as he wrapped his brother's arm with the offered vest. It quickly became a dark bloody brown as the marrow continued to flow. Sans only winced and looked to Carso with disbelief. 

**"dust."** Sans whispered. **"why's there... dust?"**

**"W-wha?"**

**"'20 and 20' that means you didn't kill a single monster. gh... your vest explains... d-different."**

Carson only stared. Sans was like a detective, how'd he know that so quickly? Carson grabbed his gun, putting it to his own head and pulling the trigger. Carson fell to the ground, blood running from the bullet hole in his head. Sans had caused a twelve year old to commit suicide. A yellow soul slowly floated up from the body and Papyrus grabbed it. Why not leave a gift for the king? He gently lifted Sans and snuck to Snowdin. 

**"Can you teleport us in brother?"** Papyrus whispered nodding to their now guarded house. Sans nodded slowly and began using his magic to move them in. Papyrus gently watched his HP as they arrived in the house and set Sans in his own bed while the other went to collect some food for them to eat. Sans quickly fell asleep and woke up back in the cave. Vest replaced with bandages and some food left next to him. Surprisingly, he was still on a mattress and so was Papyrus. He wondered how that had worked without killing the outside guards, but looking at the new dust on Papyrus, Sans assumed the worst. 

He'd have to think of a way to memorialize the young human he had tried to stand up for. Maybe a makeshift funeral would work, if he could talk Papyrus of letting him out again. He'd have to see. In the meantime, he decided to eat the food by him. Chicken Spaghetti soup and crushed crackers inside. There was even a note that said I'm sorry on the side of it with a small bottle of ketchup. How nice.


	4. Lowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that feeling? It's Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been busy.

Sans dropped his spoon. His arm was killing him, literally. It felt like his HP was lowering bit by bit. He tried to yell for help, but he kept feeling the stab. Soon tears were slipping down his skull and he was gasping for air. Papyrus began to stir in his sleep, and Sans mentally begged that he would wake up. 

**"Mmmm! How are you feeling today brother?"** Papyrus asked sleepily as he stretched his arms. Sans couldn't respond, he was in to much pain. He groaned and Papyrus was immediately scooping him up and examining the arm. **"Sans? 1-10. Hold up phalanges."** The younger instructed. 

Sans tried, but the pain was worse than ten. He pointed to his soul and let out a painful sob. Papyrus was pulling him into battle and checking his HP as fast as possible. It kept dropping. Piece. By piece. By piece. Papyrus turned towards the entrance and ran out holding onto Sans loosely in his arms. He ran through Waterfall and right past Undyne's house. Sans whimpered, and soon began to nod off. 

**"Stay awake Sans. We are almost there. Just a while more, if you sleep you may dust."** The older groaned and tried to open his eyes wider. What he saw only made him panic. The Royal Guard was right behind them, Undyne in the lead. 

**"Papyrus! Papyrus halt! Halt in the name of Asgore Dreemurr!"** Undyne bellowed. 

**"I cannot! Sans is going to dust! Leave us alone!"**

**"Papyrus!"** Dogaressa put a hand on Undyne's shoulder and pointed at Papyrus. The top of Sans's skull could be just seen from in front of Papyrus, and he was not looking good. **"Get their scents. For all we know, Paps'll get him healed and bring him back to wherever they've been."** The guardswoman instructed. Dogamy and Dogaressa nodded and began to follow slowly. it was Dogaressa who stopped with tears in her eyes as she saw Sans's arm from the side. 

**"Dogamy. He's been hurt. _Bad_."** Dogaressa whispered. 

**"Do you think Papyrus did it?"**

**"The way he's so scared over it, I'm not sure."**

**"Papyrus. You need to stop. Let us help Sans, you are wanted for murder, kidnapping, and destruction of the MTT Resort."** Dagamy called stepping out of the shadows. Dogaressa followed suit and Papyrus only pulled up a bone in one hand, gently setting Sans down. 

**"Stay awake, brother."** Papyrus instructed earning a weak thumbs up from Sans. Dogaressa only wept silently as she readied her axe. 

**"You get Sans, I'll hold Papyrus off."** Dogamy whispered. The other nodded and waited for the attacks to begin so she could run for Sans. They flew quickly, both barely being able to dodge. Their turn, Dogaressa fled and Dogamy fought. There was a swift cursing from Papyrus as he threw his attacks, watching Dogaressa go to Sans and being unable to do anything. 

**"Sans, I am Dogaressa. I was instructed to come heal you and bring you to Undyne."** Dogaressa explained softly reaching to heal the fractured bone. There was a mixture of fear, relief, and pain in the other's expression as he wearily watched the fight. The dog felt an avalanche of pity show in her expression as she gently healed Sans's arm bit by bit. 

**"Neh heh heh ha ha ha! Release my brother this instant dog, or join your lover!"** Papyrus called victoriously. Dogaressa looked up and saw that Dogamy was indeed dusted. She began to weep, but still stood in front of Sans healing his arm. 

**"why... why are you s-so... determined... to help... _me_? i'm just a cheap source of extra lv."** Sans asked softly. 

**"Because you are not a LV source. You are helpful to the Underground in science, and attitude, and most of all in happiness. You are like a beacon of smiles. That's why Undyne wants you safe."** Dogaressa replied with a smile. 

**"but... your lover... dogamy just died, and yet you stay here. why?"** Sans was plain confused. 

**"Step. Away. From my. BROTHER."** Papyrus growled grabbing Dogaressa by the hood. Sans yelled and began to stand up. He sent a bone into Papyrus's arm, but the other just laughed. 

**"Sans, just sit down. You are not strong enough to do a thing."** Papyrus smiled sympathetically before summoning his own bone to impale the dog with. 

**"think again... _bro_ "** Sans grinned activating the KR part of his attack. 

**"Ow! What the?"** Papyrus yelped, dropping Dogaressa. **"You have Karma attacks? I'm sorry to do this brother, but..."** Papyrus trailed off. 

Five boney hands with holes in the palm appeared behind Papyrus and gently lifted Sans from the ground, restraining his arms so he could not throw another attack. Papyrus quickly dusted Dogaressa and Sans began to yell. Loud. Loud enough that one monster, sitting at the Ruins door, hoping to hear her jokester friend once more... opened the door and began to run towards the scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with school, and music, and all kinds of stuff! I'm so sorry!


	5. Traitor At Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus couldn't be more angry. His Alley Buddy was a filthy liar, and he couldn't get Sans to stop protecting other monsters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a procrastinator when it comes to writer's block. If you like it, Kudos to you, if not... I don't blame ya.

Papyrus had picked Sans up a while ago and covered his mouth so he would stop screaming. Now that he had quieted down, Papyrus found time to pay an old "pal" a little visit. As the two arrived at the MTT Resort, Papyrus slipped to the back alley and knocked on the door to the Burger Joint.

 **"Who is it? I'm on shift."** Came the lying voice that Papyrus knew all to well.

 **"Who do you think it is _alley buddy_** **?"** Papyrus snapped throwing a bone into the door. It unlocked quickly and Papyrus walked inside, not letting go of Sans at all.

 **"W-wait... this is who you've been killing for? The one HP jokester in the resort? Why's he look terrified?"** Burger Pants asked, taking note of the look of half horror, half disgust on Sans' face.

 **"My brother, whelp. Now as for you, I suggest you tell the truth if you enjoy your life."** Papyrus warned.

 **"paps? he know you're the murderer?"** Sans asked trying to distract the younger to let the cat run.

 **"Yes, brother. He knows simply because he caught me and didn't want to die. Same reason another 'monster' has lived... (alongwithotherpromises)."** Papyrus explained turning around to face his brother. Sans nodded and made eye contact with BP to tell him to RUN.

**"so... who's the other monster?"**

**"Ugh, not important. This welp here is- Where'd that traitorous bitch run off to?"** Papyrus yelled as he turned around to nothing.

 **"far enough away to live in peace hopefully?"** Sans guessed.

**"Well then, off we go to find him brother."**

**"w-what?"**

**"It's quite obvious you told him to run. I saw the look you gave the cat. Off we go!"** Papyrus frowned lifting Sans into his arms once again and running out the askew door.

* * *

When Burger Pants thought he had run far enough, he slowed. As the cat monster plopped down to the ground, he thought... thought of telling Undyne everything he knew about Papyrus. It had been nerve wracking, to say the least, ratting out someone who had promised not to kill you IF you didn't rat him out...

**_"Tell me Burger Pants. The guard can keep ya safe until we detain him. What do you know of Papyrus The Skeleton?_ ** **_"_ ** _Undyne asked for the umpteenth time. Burger Pants refused, still, to say anything. The cat only shook his head and stood to leave. Undyne slammed her fist into a table, thereby breaking it. **"We'll uh, add that to the list of things**_ **Papyrus _broke."_**

_**"That's a bitchy mood, no? Blaming a defenceless skeleton for something you did?"** Burger Pants frowned._

**_"Did you say... defenceless? Papyrus is the damn Resort_ ** _**Killer!"** Undyne yelled._

**_"No he's not... his, uh, Flowery pal is making him do it. To keep his, uh, his li-older brother alive. The flower threatened to snap Sans' neck pleanty of_ ** _**times."** BP lied, maybe he could fool the guards._

**_"Wait, what?"_ **

**_"Ya, Flowery makes him kill. He's been using Sans as like a hostage situation since the two were... baby bones...?"_ **

**_"Lier. We have intel that it was not only Papyrus who was the Resort Killer, but also the Resort and Throne Room Thrasher!"_ ** _Undyne yelled._

**_"Well your intel, are lying bitches. I'm Papyrus' Alley Buddy, I should know the... truth... shit."_ **

**_"So he was killing on his own accord?"_ **

**_"...Yes ma'am."_ **

**_"And he did threaten your life as well as others' lives?"_ **

_A nod._

**_"And the death of any monster unlucky enough to go through the Alley any evening Sans performed at the_ ** _**Resort?"** Burger Pants nodded a final time. That was everything, apart from trashing the Burger Joint, but that was out of frustration._

* * *

Burger Pants was pulled out of his thoughts as a gloved hand pulled him from the ground and held a bone to his forehead.

 **"Sorry, buddy. I just can't keep _two_ monsters alive if you're going to be a traitor."** Papyrus smiled. BP only looked down to Sans. He then noticed that two magical hands were placed over the skeleton's eyes while three held his arms to his side and covered his mouth.  **"Precautions because of his last episode."**

 **"papy, you gotta stop bro."** Sans begged, shaking away the hand over his mouth,  **"please."**

Instead Papyrus recovered the mouth and stuck Burger Pants with the bone. Right into the skull, that oughta shut the bastard up.

_FWOOSH_

For a looooong time...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the language I used. I'm a bit mad because I have a B+ in Math and my teacher won't let me do extra credit. By the way, Special... do you like how this chapter turned out? If you did then you'll LOVE next chapter!


	6. Oops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

This isn't a chapter, it's me talking. I have loads of stories running- like ten without this and one on hiatus included- and forgot everything I was gonna have happen. Soooooo... until I get some more time, maybe wrap up a few more stories, I'm gonna add this to my list of stories on hiatus.

 

...Sorry. In the meantime, look at these pictures to make it up...?

 

 

 

(happy holidays in November from Papyrus)

No Idea who any of these are by, they were cute and I found them looking up cute sans then cute papyrus on google. Sorry!


End file.
